The Elite Six
by Trio of Terror
Summary: Six mercenaries. Six friends. Together face impending doom, dangers, and death. Unknown forces beyond human conception may be at work in a world of wars. Can they survive it or will the unknown and war tear them apart? Who will be lost?
1. Chapter 1: Wrong End of the Jungle

-Kai Note- Here's a synopsis of the characters:

Kakairo/Kai: Me! I don't have much specialties other than kicking enemy ass.

Kioshi/Kio: Captain of our little deadly group. Specialty in guns and planning. Stoic, action-addict. A touch of being sadistic.

Akume: the team's quirky bomb specialist. Sarcastic, smartass, yet loveable when not trying to shove napalm up your…. Yeeaaaah….

Rem: She's quirky, smart, motherly, cute, and loveable when she desires to be. Don't piss her off. Kinda the peace keeper in the group; is hell on earth on the battlefield. -hangs "Beware of Rem" sign on door-

Toraashi/Tora: Helps Kio with the battle plans. The team analyist. Love games, acts like a little kid, always gets in trouble via his big fat mouth. Kai wants to kill him.

Shadow: the team question mark. A guy who wears all black from head-to-toe. No features are identifiable. Person of randomly useful information. Quiet. Mysterious. Though cares about his teammates. Almost acts like a guardian.

Okiday! That's it.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Elite Six: part 1

Kakairo peered through her binoculars at the enemy dugout about ten yards away. Rem poked her own head up to take a look for herself.

"Do they know we're here?" she whispered.

Just as she said that the sun caught the lenses of Kai's binoculars and attracted the attention of one of the five enemies they were spying on. A crack sounded from the jungle undergrowth and a bullet hit the ground just inches from Kakairo's face; spraying dirt her way. Cursing, she and Rem ducked back into their dugout; just missing a sea of bullets that flew above them.

"They do now." Kai replied.

Akume sighed. "How are we supposed to retrieve that bomb now?"

Before Kakairo could answer, a masculine voice, slightly distorted by mechanical fuzz, spoke at their feet.

"Are you three ok? We heard gunshots."

Kakairo reached down to pick up a dirty and worn walkie talkie. She held it up to her mouth and pressed the button. The fuzz dispersed.

-

-

-

"Yeah we're fine, Kioshi. How are things up there?"

Kioshi visibly relaxed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toraashi relax slightly, too. They were about fifty yards away from Akume, Kakairo, and Rem, and were serving as look-outs/back-up, if it was needed. They were both covered by the large undergrowth under a huge tree. Kioshi looked up at a black shrouded figure that was looking through a pair of binoculars on a branch directly above them. Nothing was shown of what his identity could be. A hooded cloak covered his face and neck; he wore a black turtle-neck, pants, and boots; even his hands were covered in black gloves.

"How does it look, Shadow?"

The figure looked down. "They are alone at the moment, other than those five, but there are about ten or more heading their way. They must have called for reinforcements."

-

-

-

Kakairo heard the whole conversation over at her end. With a growl, she threw the walkie talkie against the dirt wall; making it shatter into pieces. The Commander said it was going to be a simple mission. All they had to do was 'retrieve a newly invented bomb from some scientist'. Yeah...it would have been simple if they were not attacked and the scientist, as mucho of a brainiac he was supposed to be, had to go try and escape on his own... WITH THE BOMB, resulting to him getting killed and the bomb taken into enemy hands! Of course, she should have questioned the "genius's" mentality when he decided to build a bomb in the middle of nowhere in enemy territory.

"Rem, get out _the_ weapon!" Kai said to her comrade/best friend.

Rem grinned mischievously and crawled over to a large metal case. She flipped open the lid and started to put together pieces of hollow, circular metal. Akume, the third woman in their group and other best friend, stared at them.

"Not trying to ruin the fun but aren't we suppose to be retrieving the bomb and not making it go BOOM?!"

"Yeah, well, we aren't suppose to in this situation anyways!" Kai snapped.

Rem turned towards them and hoisted a bazooka onto her shoulders. She waited for Kakairo's signal. Kakairo lift up one finger...two fingers...

-

-

-

"Kai? What happened? Hello?"

Kioshi shook the walkie talkie. Still no reply. He gave Tora a worried frown. His response was the same mirrored look on his comrade's face. They picked up their guns, made sure they were fully loaded, and got ready to move forward to the battlefield.

"Shadow. Let's go." Kio called to the other guy. Or they supposed so. The masculine voice was all they had to go by.

"Not yet." Shadow responded in his normal smooth apathetic tone.

Kioshi frowned at him, more-so wondering what was happening where they could not go out to help the girls. As usual, Toraashi's mood jumped to some random quickly over-thought conclusion.

"Why not?! Its obvious that they ar-"

Just then a large boom filled the air and the ground shook beneath them. Toraashi rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Why do they _always_ use that bazooka?"


	2. Chapter 2: TickTickTickTickBOOM!

Kai Note Bwahaha! I'm on a roll today. I got most of the first part written so you lucky dudes and dudettes don't have to wait so long. At least for now. Oh! And yes I did say "first part". I had this dream twice since the first left at a cliffhanger. And both are REALLY long. Half way through the first dream is already 30 pages. O-O

Anywho! I'll let you read. LEAVE REVIEWS!! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**The Elite Six: part 2**

Toraashi rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Why do they _always_ use the bazooka?"

"Because bazookas are fun." Kioshi said in a child-like manner.

"Well she hit the target..." said Shadow.

"She always hits the target..." replied Toraashi.

-

-

-

Akume, Kakairo, and Rem had moved into the new lopsided dugout. Kakairo and Rem were trying to hide behind the irregular wall while firing at the ten or so shooters that had just arrived in hopes to keep them at bay. Akume was hovering over a metal suitcase and mumbling something about "if it's the red or blue wire she's suppose to cut". Unfortunatly, the bomb did not go off when with the missile. Fortunatly, the lid (which was stuck previously by some means of the universe's strongest super glue) did manage to open, revealing an eccentric web of metal and wires. Not to mention the lovely countdown buttons that flashed in neon digital numbers.

The Commander would kill them if they brought the bomb in as fragments in a Ziploc bag. Though lucky for them, they had the bomb specialist with them and Akume was given 30 minutes before they were made into baked humans. Plenty of time for their explosives-guru.

"Kai? Why did you have to break the walkie talkie?" inquired Rem as she fired at one brave soul that dared to peek out for a good aim a little further than he should have. He did not even have time to raise his weapon.

Kakairo's growl was her reply.

"Have you disarmed that thing yet?" she snapped at Akume.

There was a snap of a wire & a woman's metallic voice followed.

"Three minutes to detonation."

"Uh oh..."

Rem and Kakairo slowly turned their heads to look at Akume. Akume gave them a cheesy grin and scratched the back of her head.

"Oops?"

-

-

-

Kioshi's and Toraashi's heads jolted up when they heard multiple gunshots. A wave of anxiety suddenly hit them. There was a billowing of clothes and Shadow dropped down in front of them.

"It looks like they need help."

They nodded at him and all three ran towards the direction where the shooting was taking place.

-

-

-

"Two minutes to explosion."

"Thank you Ms. Voice-In-The-Explosive-Box. I kind of figured that out, too!" Akume said frantically.

Rem dodged a bullet. "Akumeeeee!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Geez! Why the hell would it start at three minutes, anyways?! That's such an irritatingly random number! Now which wire...?"

"WOULD YOU LEAVE THE WIRES ALONE?!" yelled Kakairo as a bullet zoomed past her ear by a mere inch.

-

-

-

Kioshi snuck up behind and enemy whom he almost tripped over due to the fact he was camoflauged in so well. He was the nearest shooter to the three girls in the lopsided dugout a couple yards in front of them. His gun was pointed at Kakairo's head. Quickly, Kioshi unsheathed the katana from his hip and stabbed it through the guy's neck...though not before the trigger was pulled.

He held his breath as Kakairo disappeared for a second, and slowly exhaled when she came back up (after yelling something to Akume). He looked around to see where Toraashi and Shadow were. Toraashi was across from him by the other side of the dugout. Shadow was in a tree a few yards from him. (Kioshi swore the guy was this century's Tarzan.) Each were firing rounds with their silencers.

A noise suddenly caught Kioshi's ears. Another shooter, who was trying to sneak up closer for a better shot, had slinked up to the tree that Kioshi stood by. They were so intent on what they were doing that they did not see the lanky man in camo on the other side. Kioshi rolled his eyes, pulled out his own pistol, and shot the man in the head at point-blank range. The silencer muffled the death-dealing shot. The only sounds of evidence was the body falling thickly to the ground and the spray of blood and brains spewing to the ground through the man's forehead.

-

-

-

"20 seconds."

"AH!! Kai! Rem!"

Rem turned to him. "Crapola...do something!" ("15 seconds.")

"Like what?!"

"I don't know! You're the bomb specialist!!"

"Screw this!" Kakairo yelled as she threw her gun to the side and snatched the bomb off the ground in such a way that made Rem and Akume jumped away from her.

"10 seconds. 10...9...ei-"

Kakairo pulled her arm and, with all her might, flung the case towards their assailants.

-

-

-

A metal case landed between Kioshi and Toraashi. Simultaneously they looked at the case ("8...7...") and to each other.

"Ah crap..." mumbled Kioshi and the three guys ran off to look for some sort of cover.

"2...1..."

BOOOOOOoooooooom!!

A surge of fire and heat bloomed across the area. The girls crouched low and close together, keeping their heads down and close to the wall as the heat wave sent shrapnel and debris scattering everywhere. Ash, dirt, and burnt foilage buried them in a sudden shower. The ground shook violently and they felt the cores of their body rattle.

And then, all the sudden, dead silence followed.

Rem peeked out from under her forearm to see a bunch of blonde hair covered in dirt in her face. She blew it away just as she felt Kai curl out of her protective fetal position behind her. She and Akume eased out of their's, as well. They threw the still hot forest debris off of them, creating more dust and ash to cover them.

"Damn…." Kai muttered as she ruffled her dark brown-auburnish hair to get some twigs out.

Rem gave a hushed laugh as she pulled debris out of her long red hair, being more relieved that they were fine after that cataclysmic event.

Someone sneezed behind them in the open. The trio froze into statues, their bodies immediately tensing to spring into action. After a few seconds they looked at each other, nodded, and grabbed their weapons.

Kakairo, Rem, and Akume slowly stood up, back to back, with a gun in each of their hands. The entire place for twenty yards was totaled and dust covered the area like a mist. It really was a miracle that they survived. They circled around slowly in unison as if they were one body, giving each pairs of eyes a good look at each part of their surroundings. The apprehension hung more thickly in the air than the dust and ash, which made it impossible for them to see more than a few feet in front of them.

"So much for 'retrieving'!" exclaimed Akume said quietly. Kakairo scowled at her, willing a strip of duct tape to suddenly materialize and attack her mouth.

There was a rustling sound and all three raised their guns right at the suspected spot of the source. More rustling, still no visual past the thick cloud. A soft breeze. They tensed and readied to shoot. Three mounds of charred tree limbs and branches moved up and down until three figures erupted from them. The girls kept their guns pointed at the individuals, not sure who they were since the dust hid their identities. They tightened their grips on the trigger, each pointed a barrel at one of the heads of the figures.

Then one of them spoke up.

"REM!! KAI!! AKUME!!"

All three flinched at the huge agitation in Toraashi's voice and quickly put away their guns. Akume and Rem pointed at Kakairo accusingly.

"SHE DID IT!!"

Kai's eyes bugged out as she realized what she nearly did and awkwardly shifted her eyes.

The dust settled enough, now, to show Toraashi glowering at them, a dirty Shadow growling while wiping the dust off his clothes, and Kioshi who had just found his katana and was looking extremely happy with it back in his possession. He turned to Kakairo & threw her a small smile.

"Kaaaaaaaaiiiii...be more careful."

Kakairo smiled back sheepishly. "Oops?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Thousand Face of Hell

Kai Note w00t! Three in a row. I might stop here for the day. Later. -runs off into the distance. Laughing manically-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**The Elite Six: part 3**

All six of them were huddled back-to-back; each with a gun in their hands. The shots were loud and echoed like thunder around them. They were drenched from the buckets of rain that was pouring down. Kakairo fired bullet after bullet furiously. Inside she felt anger, sadness, and fear. The more her emotions grew the faster the trigger was pulled. She did not stop to think about why she felt this way; or where they were; or why they were there; or why their bullets zoomed into the black nothingness before them.

Until she did notice all this and she did notice how out of place this was.

Kakairo ceased firing and lowered her gun, a look of incredibility on her face. Directly in front of her and all around them was a void; complete and utter darkness. She looked around more, doing a slow 360 on the spot she stood on. Though there was no light, she and her friends stood out clear as day, as if they _should_ have had a spotlight on them. Even Shadow some how stood out perfectly fine.

She did not even see a single storm cloud that should have been furiously crying the rain onto them. Kakairo watched the crystal clear rain fall to the ground and expected a splash of water to jump from the darkness. Nothing. As her curiosity grew, she bent down into a crouch. As she did so the water in her boots made a squelching sound between her feet. Guns still fired above her. The others had not noticed she had broken away, nor of the unusual bizarre events taking place.

Kakairo reached out her hand to touch the ground. Maybe she could find something there that could tell her about what their surroundings were. She expected anything: grass, leaves, vines, concrete, the squishy feeling of mud between her fingers, even - though repulsively - maybe blood or a body...but not this. Her hand made contact with something but nothing, at the same time. It wasn't soft, rough, cold, warm; it had no temperature. It wasn't even wet...like a barrier of air or energy.

Kai suddenly took notice that the hammering in her head had stopped. It felt clear, peaceful… silent.

She took in a sharp gasp, making her lungs scream in protest at the sudden pressure. The gun shots had stopped, along with the patter of the rain. She whirled around frantically, expecting to suddenly be alone.

Kioshi was still at her right, having just fired his gun. The bullet was stuck a few inches from the barrel. To his right stood Toraashi. A shell from his shotgun, slightly tilted, hovered near his hip. Next to him was Rem, who held a rifle, and to her right, Kakairo's left was Shadow. Kai's breath caught in her throat.

Time had stopped.

Then, a new fear rose within Kakairo as she did another slow scan of her frozen friends. It formed a lump in her throat. Where was Akume? What happened with her?

Kakairo whirled around. She had to find her. Could she be in trouble? In a place like this who, or what, could have her? Could be doing to her. Though as she ran forward, some wet drops splashed her in the face. She sputtered and faltered back, stunned by the harmless attack. She blinked and ogled around with wide eyes, her body tensing up in reaction to her shock.

It was just the rain. She had forgotten about it when she did not hear nor feel the relentless pounding of it that it had been doing at first. It had stuck to the atmosphere, glittering like crystals around her. Kakairo stared at the tear-shaped droplets in front of her with amazement. She touched it with the nail of her forefinger. The drop came to life when it touched her. Rolling off the tip of her finger, it fell a few inches before stopping again.

As if she had just triggered something, like taking an artifact off and activating booby traps, a gust of wind blew a strand of her hair into her face, pulling Kakairo from her curiosity and into her thoughts.

_Wind? When did it get windy? And why am I still the only one affected?_ She wondered as she gazed at her still immobile surroundings. Not even Rem, Kio, or Tora's hair had moved a centimeter. Only hers flew hectically around her.

A sudden movement caught her eye and she looked up. What she saw and heard sent chills down her spine. It was enough to satisfy her uncertainty. They were in danger, and only she knew what was going on. Only she could save her friends.


End file.
